Miter
| introduced = Update 9.5 | notes = }} The Miter is a saw blade launcher used by Grineer Eviscerators. The disc must be charged in order to deal maximum damage. However, weaker uncharged shots can be fired in rapid succession as well. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Requisite for: Panthera All parts drop only on Phobos from the dual boss team Lech Kril and Captain Vor. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. *Charged projectiles penetrate multiple enemies, hitting many in a line. *When used on a target affected by Bullet Attractor, the blade will strike multiple times. *Fast reload speed. *No recoil and perfect accuracy. *Shots ricochet off surfaces, allowing them to hit multiple targets or hit the same target. *Highest charged status chance of all primary weapons. **Charge attacks can easily reach 100% status with modding, making the Miter deal deadly slash procs. Disadvantages: *Does not deal critical hits. *Requires a full charge to deal maximum damage. *Ammo management can be troublesome if fired mostly uncharged. *Uses sniper ammunition, which is the rarest of the ammo drops. *Projectiles have slow flight time. *Slow charge time. Notes *The Miter is one of three weapons unique for having a critical chance of 0%, making it incapable of dealing critical damage. As such, critical chance (ex. Point Strike) and critical damage (ex. Vital Sense) mods have no effect on this weapon. The other such weapons with no critical chance are the Seer and Panthera. *Any punch through added from mods affects uncharged and partially charged shots. *Normal attacks cannot be modded to have 100% status, although charge attacks can reach this easily. Tips *The has the unique capability of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the the prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Alternatively, can be used to assist Desecrating Nekros to yield more loots. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the AkJagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). *A fully charged round gains incredibly high Punch Through, making it effective against large groups, particularly Infested due to the high slashing damage. **This also makes it possible to hit a single enemy twice with one shot: shooting a charged round directly at an enemy in front of a wall will make the rebounded blade hit the enemy a second time. *Mods that affect fire rate also affect the charging time. *The Rifle Ammo Mutation mod (or the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod when the bug is fixed) is highly recommended as ammo can drain fast with normal attacks. *With Split Chamber, and any one of the four event rifle + status chance mods (Malignant Force, Thermite Rounds, Rime Rounds and High Voltage) equipped, the Miter is able to achieve 95.3% status chance, almost guaranteeing a status proc. **With Split Chamber and any two of the four rifle + status chance mods, equipped 100% status chance can be attained. This will guarantee a proc occurs when the wepaon is fired **This status chance and guaranteed proc, however, can only be obtained if the weapon is fully charged when shooting. Bugs *Although the Miter uses Sniper Ammo, a bug currently disallows the use of the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod and instead uses the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod, which strangely still functions properly. *''Fully'' charged shots fired from the Miter do not have projectile width. Instead they behave like a bullet-sized projectile that bounces off the floor of the map. This means that often the player will see the saw blade visibly touch enemies, but not actually apply damage because the center of the blade didn't hit them. You'll be lucky to hit more than 2 or 3 infested with a single charged shot, even when they're packed together tightly. *Non-charged shots fired horizontally will hit the weapon's own barrel and fizzle. *When fired from a clone via Hall Of Mirrors, the projectile will be the users color pallet, however the destroyed sawblade will be the default pallet upon contact with a second bounce. Trivia *The Miter has a non-static model; its discs rotate inside the weapon during charging, although the effect is barely visible to the user due to the position of the gun. *A miter saw is a type of power saw with a circular sawblade. *Written on the disc is the word which translates to "Cutface" in Grineer. *The Miter is often carried by Grineer Targets in a Capture mission. *A blade that has been shot can be found on the ground shortly after its third impact. After a few seconds it will disappear. *When held using Hall Of Mirrors, the sawblade will not be hidden if the User looks through one of their clones. *The Panthera, a rifle which requires the Miter as a prerequisite to be built, similarly fires sawblades, with an additional ability to fire a levitating saw. **Slightly contrasting the Miter however, the Pantheras sawblades are aligned vertically, compared to the Miter, whose sawblades are aligned horizontally. Media MiterScreen.png 2013-10-29_00001.jpg|A (now patched) bug where the Miter Blueprint is incorrectly labelled as the Seer Blueprint. Warframe 2014-05-31 17-29-56-47.png|A closeup of the disc, showing the word "Cutface" in Grineer. Warframe Miter 2.0 4 Forma Warframe Miter Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 See also *Eviscerator, the Grineer unit that uses the Miter. *Punch Through, for details on which parts of the environment can and cannot be pierced by the blade. de:Miter fr:Miter Category:Update 9 Category:Grineer Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Launchers